Un mismo destino
by MasterTico
Summary: La historia relata momentos importantes de la vida de Natsu y Lucy dándonos a conocer como se conocieron, cuando tuvieron conflictos y hasta donde han llegado para amarse el uno al otro, o ¿no?. 2do Fanfiction (mejore algunos aspectos respecto al primero) un Nalu, pero contara también otros romances. Una comedia romántica.
1. Capítulo 1-Como te conoci

**Hola que tal aquí les traigo mi 2do Fanfiction, quiero dejar claro que este Fanfiction será más comedia que romance (la mayoría del tiempo la historia no se tornara muy seria)porque quiero explorar diversas maneras de hacer Fanfiction, para el miércoles tendré lista una nueva historia diferente a las primeras 2. Muy bien, aclarado esto comencemos, no olviden comentar y dar sugerencias para mejorar o para una nueva historia. : 3**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.- Como te conocí**

Natsu y Lucy se conocieron hace 2 años; Natsu era un distinguido abogado y Lucy una doctora reconocida, se conocieron de la forma más romántica posible en un crucero de lujo a media noche,….bueno no tan románticamente.

**Pov normal**

En un lado del barco se podía observar un joven con un cabello rosa, algo alborotado, junto a un joven pelinegro y el peli rosa estaba ehemm…vomitando -.-'.

Diablos porque me tuve que subir.-decía el peli rosa entre vomito y vomito

No te preocupes Natsu ya se te pasara.-animo el joven de al lado

Dijiste que saldríamos de vacaciones Gray.-dijo el nombrado Natsu

Y así fue estamos en el crucero Lamia Scale un lugar para vacacionar increíble.-dijo entusiasmado Gray

No entiendo cómo me convenciste de subirme a un crucero.-decía sin parar de vomitar

Fue porque te lo dije anoche cuando estabas borracho.-dijo con indiferencia

No estaba tan borracho.-se defendió

No recuerdas lo que hiciste en el autobús.-dijo con vergüenza

**Flash back**

Se podía ver que el peli negro y el peli rosado subían a un autobús al no poder conducir ebrios.

Hip porque nos subimos Hip a este sucio autobús.-dijo borracho el peli rosa

Cállate y no digas nada.-exclamo un menos ebrio Gray

Lo que si te puedo decir es que los de la derecha son estúpidos, los de la izquierda son idiotas, los de atrás son babosos y los de adelante son mensos.-exclamo no, grito

El camión frena bruscamente y todos se caen, el conductor toma a Natsu del cuello y le dice: Ahora dime ¿Quiénes son idiotas, babosos, mensos y estúpidos?-le grita en la cara a Natsu

No se ya están todos revueltos.-

**Fin Flash Back**

Ah cierto, lo recuerdo, pero no estaba consciente de mis acciones.-se escusa Natsu

Tampoco lo estas sobrio.-contesta Gray rodando los ojos

* * *

Dentro del barco había una enorme fiesta.

Increíble Lucy, por fin iremos a París y descansaremos.-exclamo una peli azul

Lo sé Levy podremos dejar por fin el trabajo, ya no más enfermos, inyecciones, pacientes molestos y ese estúpido olor a hospital al que siempre huelo.-respondió la llamada Lucy

Ya no mas avalanchas de libros, chicles en sus pastas o esos jodidos lectores que nunca guardan silencio.-desahogo Levy

Pero lo mejor es : CHICOS SEXYS.-exclaman las dos

Como me encantaría un novio francés.-dijo Lucy

Si, no como los americanos que no soporto.-dijo enojada Levy

Vamos Levy tienes que superarlo ese estúpido no te merecía y lo peor es que trato de conquistarme a mí también.-dijo Lucy indignada

Aun recuerdo ese estúpido día.-exclamo totalmente furiosa

**Flash Back **

Levy y Lucy estaban en una fiesta en un salón privado sentadas en una mesa.

No creo que haya sido bueno venir Lucy.-exclama triste la peli azul

Vamos Levy solo porque tú y el terminaron no quiere decir que no puedas venir a su fiesta a divertirte.-explica tratando de animarla-mira ahí viene, tal vez quiera disculparse contigo-se observa como un rubio de traje se acerca a las chicas

Que tal Lucy, me permites esta pieza.-dice amablemente el rubio

¿Claro pero quien saca a mi amiga?.-pregunta "inocentemente" Lucy

El rubio mira a Levy con odio en los ojos y dice.-No te preocupes por eso nena ¡Seguridad!

**Fin Flash Back**

Ese idiota llamo a seguridad para que me sacaran.-dijo totalmente enojada Levy

Lo siento Levy fue mi culpa yo te convencí de ir.-dijo triste la rubia

No te preocupes Lucy jamás te culpe de nada, además le dejaste un regalito al desgraciado jijijijiji.-termino riendo

Ahora no podrá tener hijos jajajaja, debería agradecérmelo.-dijo estallando en risa-aunque tu tuviste suerte Levy al menos tu conseguiste un romance, y yo sigo sin tener novio desde la preparatoria-

Eso es porque has rechazado a todo el que se te pone enfrente, tú que puedes atraer chicos, prueba cual es el indicado.- explicó la peli azul

Es que no se cómo hacerlo Levy, no me gustaría ofrecerme a cualquiera.-dijo tristemente

No te pongas triste, algún día encontraras a alguien que te quiera, por tu dinero, o tus bubis, no por inteligencia ¡por bubis!, en cambio yo.-dijo con voz triste y "manoseándose" los pechos. : 3

Vamos Levy tal vez no tengas pechos grandes, o dinero pero tienes mmm….-se pone a pensar- ahh…no eso no…. ¡ya se! ….no tampoco….. ¡Salud! eso es.- a Levy le sale una gotita de sudor -.-'.

* * *

Regresando al exterior del crucero.

Entiende Natsu este es un crucero de lujo, de que nos sirve subir si no vamos a divertirnos.-decía Gray convenciendo a su amigo

Bien pero si le vomito a la gente, que te demanden a ti.-dijo Natsu ya resignado

Genial, primero iremos al bar, para después bailar con chicas lindas.-dijo Gray emocionado

Empezaron a caminar hacia el interior, directo al bar.

Deme un whisky por favor.-pide Gray al camarero

Yo igual.-dice Natsu

Ya viste, esa chica de haya esta que se cay de buena.-dice Gray muy coquetamente

¿Caerse? Pa mi que se da un trancazo, mira nada mas.-dice un Natsu aun un poco decaído

La voy a invitar a bailar.-dice Gray mientras se levanta y camina hacia una muchacha rubia de espaldas, con tacones altos y vestido gris con escarchas, unos segundos después regresa

¿Qué te dijo?-pregunta Natsu

Era un hombre con peluca.-contesta con voz entrecortada

Debemos dejar el alcohol Gray.-decía Natsu con los ojos bien abiertos

Me parece que esa es si es mujer, ya vengo.-dice Gray caminando hacia una peli azul sentada en un rincón

Disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas lindura?-pregunta cortésmente

Juvia.-responde sin ánimos

Bien señorita Juvia ¿bailamos?-decía Gray mientras bailaba como estúpido la bamba

Juvia no tiene ganas, Juvia esta triste.-contesto sin ánimos

Gray se sienta junto a ella.-¿Qué le ocurre? Señorita-pregunto atento a la respuesta

Me han dejado plantada.-contesta con pesadez

¿Plantada? pero si estamos en un barco.-dijo sin entender

Si es que Juvia subió al barco, pero su novio no.-(-.-')empezó a llorar

No te preocupes…..Juvia, debió haber sido un enorme idiota, un imbécil ciego o el ex novio de Emma Watson para no darse cuenta de lo que se perdió, ese tipo sí que perdió un enorme botín.-dijo lo de el novio de Emma en su cabeza :3

¿Usted cree eso de Juvia? Gray-san.-pregunto más animada

Por supuesto, ahora, ¿quieres bailar con migo?-pregunto Gray no sabiendo porque insistía tanto

Claro mmm….Gray-sama.-dijo Juvia tomando su mano para ir a la pista de baile

Regresando al bar con Natsu.

Vaya, ese paletero ya tomo su bon ice, yo no quiero buscar a nadie me siento mal.-dijo para sí mismo sintiéndose mal

* * *

Mientras que en la mesa con las chicas.

Lucy ya me "divertí" demasiado iré a la habitación.-dijo una cansada Levy

Bien Levy te alcanzo más tarde iré por un trago.-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al bar-deme un vodka-dijo y se sentó viendo como a un lado un chico apuesto de pelo rosa se tocaba el estomago queriendo vomitar.-emm ¿estás bien?-

¿Me veo bien?-dijo sin mirarla al rostro

Estas ardiendo, digo no.-corrigió avergonzándose de lo que dijo

Bueno gracias.-respondió dándose la vuelta para ver a un escultural mujer rubia que lo miraba y dijo.-Hola muñeca, digo Soy Natsu Dragnel, soltero, con dinero y sin sida ….emm olvida lo que dije.- dijo al final nervioso por lo estúpido que se presento

Jajaja, soy Lucy Heartfilia encantada de conocerte.-dijo riéndose de su comentario

Heartfilia, esa es una de las familias mas ricas de america.-dijo sorprendido

Si pero no pienses que soy tan rica por lo regular no acepto dinero de mis padres-porque le digo esto a un extraño.- pensó

Entiendo yo tampoco, espera a mi no me dan, ¿en fin quieres bailar?-dijo, no, se le escapo a Natsu

¿Tu quieres? Pero que pregunta más estúpida tú me lo preguntaste cierto.-dijo avergonzada

Espera dame un momento.-le estira el cabello

Auu pero que haces.-dijo adolorida Lucy

Eres rara Luce, ven ¡vamos!-dijo llevándola a la pista de baile donde pusieron una de romance lenta-dime Luce ¿en donde trabajas?-dijo poniendo sus manos el la cadera de Lucy mientras Lucy ponía sus brazos al rededor de su cuello

Soy doctora y me llamo Lucy.-dijo recordándole su nombre

Lo sé, solo que te digo Lucy por hermosa.-dijo con otro de sus comentarios idiotas

¿Pero hermosa lleva h?.-le comento mientras caía una gota de sudor de su cabeza (-.-')

Tengo cara de que me importe.-dijo no admitiendo su eror (LOL)

Ya se, también te pondré un apodo, será Natsi.-dijo feliz

¿Por ironía?-pregunto Natsu

No, por tus comentarios incoherentes jajaja.-

Oye.-dijo algo enojado.-no sé como en 5 minutos me he acercado tanto a alguien, ¿será un sueño? No creo, esas bubis se ven muy reales-pensó

Como me he sentido tan confiada de decirle eso a alguien que acabo de conocer.-se pregunto Lucy dudosa

Sin darse cuenta estaban por iniciar una relación con su alma gemela, ¿o no? : 3

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero tener lista para el Miércoles la nueva historia y para el Viernes actualizar la primera ,¿o no?XD gracias por leer espero y les haya repito , cualquier error o sugerencia comenten Gracias!**


	2. Capitulo 2-Tortolitos

**Hola k asen leyendo o k asen, bueno pido disculpa públicamente por lo que ocurre en mi otro fanfic, lo siento se me olvida que tengo que editarlo para que no salga todo junto, pero espero y ya este arreglado, este fic lo pensaba abandonar ya que tuvo muy bajo éxito pero me dijeron que fue porque lo publique un domingo y la mayoría no leía el domingo (obvio ni yo leo el domingo :D) pero he decidido continuar tenga gran audiencia o no después de todo voy empezando y no quiero decepcionar a los que si les gusto así que empecemos ;).**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.-Tortolitos **

**Pov normal**

Después de una noche entera de que Gray bailara con Juvia, Natsu conociera a Lucy y que Levy se fuera a dormir porque nadie la quiere, terminaron muy cansados, tanto que Lucy llevo a Natsu a su habitación y Gray fuera ¿secuestrado por Juvia?

Es hora de continuar con la historia de los tortolitos, o no. :3

¡Muy bien desembarquen en el muelle y despierten a los pasajeros!- grito el capitán del crucero

Capitán ¿puedo desembarcar por la izquierda?-grita un marinero con una cuerda

Se dice por babor.-corrige el capitán volteando a ver al muelle

Por babor capitán ¿puedo desembarcar por la izquierda?-responde el muy baboso digo marinero

El capitán se tapa la cara de una forma muy cómica y susurra.-animal, !si¡- grita al final

Dentro del barco habitación de Lucy y Levy.

A Lucy, ya es hora levántate.-dice mientras bosteza la peli azul levantándose hacia el baño y tomando un cepillo-¿qué es ese bulto en la regadera?-pregunta acercándose y asomándose por la cortina

5 minutos más mama.-susurra el peli rosa en la regadera y en eso Levy lo ve y grita-¡ay dios!

¿Qué pasa?-grita despertándose alterado

¡Ahh pervertido!-grita Levy mientras lo golpea con su cepillo de dientes

¡Ahh se te desinflaron las bubis!-grita en pánico levantándose y corriendo fuera del baño

¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunta una despeinada y recién levantada Lucy

Ahora que lo pienso estas mas enana.-dijo mientras resbalaba al piso

¡Lucy rápido ayúdame, hay un pervertido en la habitación!-grita una Levy ¿pateando a Natsu en el piso?

¡Espera que haces, es Natsu no es un pervertido! Lo conocí ayer y lo traje aquí anoche porque se durmió y no sabía dónde estaba su habitación.-grita Lucy para que dejara de patearlo, y así lo hizo pero Natsu se fue a una esquina deprimido

Y yo que quería tener hijos.-dijo emanando un aura deprimente

Lo siento pensé que me querías violar.- dijo con una mirada compasiva tratando de levantarlo y llevarlo a la cama

Quien querría violarte a ti.-susurro

Perdón ¿Qué dijiste quieres otra patada?-dijo ahora con una mirada fría y muy amenazante

¡No no!-dijo sacudiendo las manos enfrente de ella

Bien, pero rápido hay que vestirnos el barco va a desembarcar.-cambio de tema para volverse a dirigir al baño

Bueno yo iré a mi habitación con mi compañero, como ya nos conocemos quieren ir a pasear ¿con nosotros?-pregunto Natsu en el lumbral de la puerta

¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?-dijo Lucy despreocupada eligiendo la ropa que se pondría

Pero a penas te conozco y no conozco a tu amigo.-dijo Levy saliendo del baño y entrando a la conversación

Yo ya lo conozco, podemos confiar en él, vamos Levy.- insistió su amiga

Bien, pero a la menor insinuación volveré a patearte y a tu amigo también.-acepto a sabiendas que Lucy por alguna razón en verdad quería ir con el

Excelente, iré a avisarle, nos vemos abajo.-dijo con una sonrisa llena de dientes y saliendo de la habitación

Lucy ¿Qué paso entre él y tú?-dijo con una mirada picarona

Nada Levy solo bailamos y nada mas.-dijo con la cara enrojecida y volteando a su maleta para que no la viera

Tendrás que contármelo con lujo de detalles, hace mucho que no te veo con un buen romance.-comento Levy

* * *

En la habitación de Juvia.

Gray estaba acostado en una cama matrimonial junto a un ropero y un baño justo como la de Levy y Lucy.

¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto mientras intentaba moverse pero no podía algo impedía que saliera de la cama.

Quito las sabanas para ver lo que lo estaba sujetando y más bien era alguien una hermosa peli azul en ropa interior lo abrazaba-¡Ahh! Juvia que haces suéltame-trato de quitar sus manos, pero su agarre era muy fuerte entonces se dio cuenta de que el también estaba en ropa interior-No puede ser no tengo ropa, no es que por lo regular la traiga puesta pero ¿dónde está?-el ya estaba todo rojo por estar semi-desnudo y temiendo que haya hecho eso

Mmm ¡buenos días! Gray-sama.-dijo Juvia al despertar para abrazarlo más fuerte y hacer que se asfixiara

Juvia ¿Qué está pasando porque estoy desnudo?-

¿No lo recuerda Gray-sama?-dijo Juvia para que empezara a recordar

**Flash back **

Gray y Juvia seguían bailando ahora era una música de baile de salsa muy movido, sin embargo a cada paso que daban Gray perdía ropa, primero cosas sin importancia como su corbata y su saco después su camisa y pantalones al ver esto Juvia pensó que de esa manera se bailaba (XD) así que empezó a quitarse también la ropa, al finalizar el baile Gray estaba en bóxer y Juvia en ropa interior muy llamativa un conjunto rojo con encajes.

** Fin flash back**

¿Me empecé a quitar la ropa durante el baile?-pregunto realmente sorprendido

Si Gray-sama Juvia estaba muy contenta de bailar íntimamente con usted.-dijo roja hasta las orejas

¿Y como es que no recuerdo nada?-pregunto Gray mientras se levantaba a ponerse los pantalones

Los pasajeros lo confundieron con un pervertido sexual así que un hombre te golpeo en la cabeza y te dejo inconsciente así que Juvia lo trajo a su habitación.- respondió Juvia mientras también se levantaba a bañarse

¿Me confundieron con un pervertido y me golpearon?-dijo con la mandíbula hasta el suelo por la vergüenza

Si pero no se preocupe Gray-sama Juvia hizo que el que lo golpeo durmiera con los peces.-dijo con un aura siniestra a su alrededor ¡¿Lo echaste al mar?!-pregunto horrorizado

No, Juvia solo lo golpeo y lo dejo inconsciente.-dijo con una mirada inocente

Entonces ¿Por qué dices que durmió con los peces?-pregunto confundido

Es que lo taparon con una sabana de buscando a nemo.-dijo sacándole de dudas y haciéndolo suspirar-pero si hubiera golpeado mas a Gray-sama Juvia si lo enviaría a dormir con los peces-comento volviendo con su aura maligna

Buen..o Juvia c…reo que deb..o ir a cam…biarme el barco ya va a desembarcar.-tartamudeo tomando su ropa y prácticamente huyendo de la habitación

Muy bien Gray-sama Juvia lo esperara abajo.-dijo volviendo con su mirada inocente

Gray empezó a correr a la habitación sin saber que iba a toparse con Natsu que se dirigía al mismo lugar y como es de suponer choco con él.

¡Oye fíjate por dónde vas!-dijeron al unisonó-¡Eres tú!-repitieron señalándose-¡Tampoco dormiste en la habitación!¡Deja de imitarme!-chocando sus frentes entraron a la habitación al mismo tiempo

Gray hay que dejar de pelear arréglate debo encontrarme con alguien.-dijo Natsu buscando ropa que ponerse

Tienes razón yo también tengo que encontrarme con alguien.-dijo Gray quien entro a ducharse

Hoy será un día muy duro.-dijeron al unisonó

Ahora tenemos no una sino a dos parejas de tortolitos que descubrirán el amor 3, ¿o no? /3 :3

* * *

**Bueno señoras y señores espero que les haya gustado, se que es corto pero lo hice en un solo dia asi que para mi es muy largo como ya dije enserio muchas gracias a los que me apoyan en mis fics mando otro saludo a Kizoku Dragneel porque me apoya en mis 2 fics de verdad muchas gracias¡. Posdata:No olviden comentar bay :)**


End file.
